


Fantarkos

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cum Eating, F/M, Femdom, Fucking, Futa on Male, Futadom, Male on Futa, Multi, OC, Smut, Threesome, body transformation, comission, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Follow the journey of established Champion Pyrrha Nikos and her husband the Legendary mage jaune Arc as they go around Remnant fighting evil and saving the world! Watch as the Futa and her male fight and fuck or in Jaune's case get fucked by damn near everything in their path!





	Fantarkos

It was _not_ easy being a Champion, it was not easy being one of the _shields_ of Vale. Pyrrha had long since learned her life would _not_ be easy she accepted this as a matter of fact but even she did not expect to have difficulty like _this._

“Jaune push harder!” Pyrrha hissed the Champion glared at _her_ husband Jaune blushed his face turned the color of her hair as he nodded.

“Yes Pyrrha! _Sorry!”_ Jaune said as he thrust forward, Pyrrha let out a low groan her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt her lover enter her.  
Jaune’s cock _drove_ into her dripping sex, Jaune felt his wife's sex _grip_ down onto his member. Gripping the intruder in her midst as she moaned out loud.

“Thrust!”  
“Yes ma'am!” Jaune said as he began to move his hips. He felt Pyrrha’s sex _shudder_ on his cock as he began to thrust, Jaune panted low and hard his hips moved forward. “Ah! Pyrrha you are a bit tight!”  
“I know baby but take it easy push into me, don't let your hips falter.” Pyrrha said her breath low and heavy her cheeks a fierce shade of red as Jaune grunted.

“Yes ma’am!” Jaune said driving his hips forward slamming his cock into the deepest part of Pyrrha’s sex, Pyrrha moaned out loud as Jaune thrusted into her, waves of pleasure coursed through her body as Jaune began to pound her sex.

“Take your time.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Grip my hips!” Pyrrha hissed her body squirming in her bed she did not like being passive in her love making, she _preferred_ to be the dominant one and while she was seven out of ten times the dom Pyrrha has taken to _training_ Jaune to be more dominant. She had tried to increase his confidence but that plan was not going the way she once thought. Jaune was a _natural_ sub.

 

He was not used to being the dom the Mage lover of her while perfect! In almost every other way was not one for being the dominant one in the bedroom and as such he needed her _guidance_.

  
“Grip my cock!” Pyrrha hissed her eighteen inch wrist thick turgid cock was sticking out straight into the air, the meaty fuck stck’s tip leasked with _angry_ pre cum. Her cock was already not pleased that it was not in its favorite home of Jaune’s ass or mouth. The futa Champions cock was used to being _buried_ into the absolute deepest parts of Jaune’s ass or mouth but now it was standing straight up, acting like a sword in the sky as it _pulsed_.

 

The _massive_ dick leaked a river of pre cum that flowed down her shaft like a wave of milk. Pyrrha’s pre cum _oozed_ from her cock like a minor liquid of milky magma, Jaune listened to his wife’s instructions as soon as she gave them. His hand gripped her cock and instantly began to stroke it.

  
Pyrrha moaned as Jaune’s hand began to pump his hand up and down his cock, his smooth silky hands the result of him almost never having to life something his entire life felt like the kiss of the goddess herself on her cock, Pyrrha let out a low satisfied grunt as Jaune’s hand began to jerk her massive cock off.

 

 _“Harder!_ Don't stop!” Pyrrha hissed _fighting_ back her natural instincts to slam out of her pin position push Jaune onto his back and _slam_ her cock into the deepest part of Jaune’s ass hole! Pyrrha’s futa instincts _demanded_ to slide into the perfectly tight ass of her lover, to plunged into the absolute deepest depths of his ass and annihilate his prostate making him _scream_ her name to the heavens above!

 

But that was not for tonight, tonight was to train Jaune’s dom side. He was too passive already even for a _male_ Jaune was submissive. Don't get Pyrrha wrong she _loved_ how much of a sub her lover was. He was the ideal male for her, submissive subservient but brave enough to speak his mind and strong enough to defend what he believed in even when pushed to go against a futa like her. Pyrrha loved her man for his principled side but he needed to get a back bone!

 

“Thrust harder!”  
“Yes ma’am!”  
“Harder!” Pyrrha hissed as Jaune whimpered the insane tightness of his wife’s sex a treat she _rarely_ let him inside let alone be on top of her. Jaune whimpered Pyrrha’s tight futa cunt _milking_ his dick as he slammed his hips forward, his _decent_ caltrop sized balls slammed into Pyrrha’s massive _pulsing_ melon sized ones.

 

Jaune grunted slamming his cock deeper and _deeper_ into her sex, the low _smacking_ of flesh on flesh filled his ears as his cock hammered home. Pyrrha groaned, even if her lovers cock as less than _half_ the length and width of her own it was still decent enough.

 

Beyond the length of the average male and less than half of her length her cunt make up the difference clamping down on Jaune’s dick like a meaty _vice._ Jaune whimpered as Pyrrha’s futa cunt _swallowed_ his cock giving him no mercy her tight wet cunt _devoured_ his cock pulling him deeper and deeper into her sex, her massive cock almost hit him in the face, the thick _pungent_ musk of her cock stirred into his nostrils making Jaune whimper, he _needed_ that cock in him. Usually Pyrrha and him would switch, she would fuck him, for a few _hours_ ruining Jaune’s holes in all their favorite positions, missionary, doggy style their personal favorite he _mating press_ her cock _forcing_ its way into his tight virgin ass and her balls _crashing_ into his.

 

They night usually end with a  sixty nine with _her_ on top of course of her swallowing his cock with ease and her dick _choking_ his neck as she face fucked him into oblivion! _Smack! Whack!_ Jaune continued to thrust as Pyrrha felt her cunt _stretched_ her inner walls stretched it accommodate his thick for a _male_ member as Jaune thrusted, his voice was high and feminine even when his ass was _not_ getting ruined out and turned into a _throughway_ carriage path on the way to a major town by her cock! Jaune still sounded more like a woman that Pyrrha herself a good trait in a male as-

“I’m close! Jaune do not stop thrusting” Pyrrha hissed Jaune’s cock hit _all_ the right spots on her body. His dick hammered in and out Jaune did not know much about being on top, when Pyrrha _allowed_ him into her which happened on a weekly basis _she_ was firmly on top. Bouncing up and down on her cock.

 

Taking him into the deepest parts of her sex, as he groaned in pleasure the _oddly_ pleasant feeling of allowing Jaune inside of her while _not_ anywhere close to being as pleasurable compared to her _ruining_ his holes a fact they both  admitted Pyrrha let him inside one for a change of pace and two to allow him to become more bold, she wanted a submissive male not a _doll!_

 

“I’m close! Don't stop thrusting”!  
“Yes ma’am!”  
“Grab my chest!”  
_“Yes!_ ”  
“Twist my nipples!”  
“Yes!”  
“Hard!”  
“I am!”  
_“HARDER!”_  
“I am!” Jaune screamed as they both came Pyrrha’s cock came like a volcano erupted her melon sized balls fired off her cum hit him in the face with the force of a _uppercut!_ Jaune was almost knocked _out_ of her cunt his dick firein painting her inner walls white, Pyrrha moaned as good as it felt to cum it was also nice to be came inside of. Jaune’s _sweet_ innocent male cum filled her up.

 

She wondered if she would get pregnant off it, not that she minded she was more than ready to bring up _strong_ futa children. Her dick ripped her mind out of it’s thoughts her cum plastered Jaunes face coating him with such force and volume it looked like Jaune had dunked his head in curdled milk! He chocked and gagged as Pyrrha shudder her cutn still _crushed_ his cock as pyrrha siged.

 

She loved her husband, partner and first friend. Pyrrha groaned as Jaune face was still plastered with her cum. Pyrrha reached up pulling Jaune’s face to her own. “AH!” Jaune gasped as Pyrrha sealed their lips making sure to lock him in a deep kiss Jaune whimpered into her grip as Pyrrha planted her lips to him Jaune returned her kiss as the two shared a messy snowball Pyrrha was coated with her own cum not that she cared.

 

She _loved_ her husband and if he was willing to not only be covered but _swallow_ her love then she could take his and her own as the two shared a sloppy kiss before falling back into their bed, into a tangled mess of sweaty limbs as they both began to enare the other in their limbs before sighing and drifting off into sleep.  

* * *

 

 

The next day Pyrrha and Jaune had made their way into the bustling city center of Vale the Mage and Champion made their way deep into the bustling city not caring how everyone looked at the two. Pyrrha was a _bit_ aware and she pulled Jaune closer to her side, she did not like other futa looking at her male. Jaune belonged to _her_ and even if she knew he would never even think of cheating the thought of toer futa even thinking about her love made her a bit jealous. Pyrrha  _felt_ the hungry glares of other futa human not, elves, Orcs, halflings, Dragonkin all looked at Jaune with  _naked_ lust as Pyrrha and Jaune walked past the busy market place.

 

It didn't help that Jaune did not care what he wore, he was still dressed in his light blue robes, his long flowing teal robes hugged his body allowing him maximum mobily and channeling of his magic potential. Jaune held his staff of Volanis in his hand his eyes bring and cheerful ,. Pyrrha felt a bit guilt as she looked down his  bubble but poked out of the back of his slim pants he robes gave it the _perfect_ outline of an ass just begging it be fucked and judging by the  bulges in the crotches of the futa around them it was having a desired effect. Pyrrha pulled Jaune closer locking their arms as he paused.

 

“Pyrrha? Something wrong?” Jaune asked his head turning up curiosity in his gleaming blue eyes as Pyrrha gulped. She did not want to say she was jealous not because it would make her look weak but that was a part of it. She did not want to make Jaune insecure, if he thought that she thought there was even a chance of infidelity he might be hurt and that was not going to happen.

 

“Just keeping my love _close_  to me.”

  
“Ah, ok.” Jaune said rubbing  his head up to his wife’s chest Pyrrha felt a twinge of guilt run down her spine. Jaune was a gift from the goddess herself, she should be loving every second she pent with bnim to focusing on jealousy.

  
“We are almost there look!” Pyrrha said as she saw it the massive looming tower that looked like a block mount that was the _Beacon guild of mercenaries_ the premier spot for mercentires and also Pyrrha and Jaune’s place of employment….

* * *

 “Ah, so good to see the both of you!” Glynda said her face filled with sweat as the centaur futa with flowing blonde hair and emerald eyes hidden behind a thin pair of glasses paced in her office the masse double E cup breast barely held in her thin white top as she gulped, Glynda _never_ did good around Jaune. Every time the _adorable_ male come within eyesight hell when got within a twenty yard radius Glynda instantly became aware. She felt her three _feet_ of cock enlarge and began to leak a small _ocean_ of cum as she groaned. She let out a small winnie as she coughed once.

 

“Hell you two, I am glad to see you both in one piece.”  
“Nice to see you too ma’am, I’m glad you are looking as beautiful as ever.” Jaune said as Glynda felt her heart _melt_.

 _Dear goddess, I just want to fuck his mouth and make him mute!_ Glynda thought her dick _leaking_ acting as a small of fountain of cum flowed out of her cock! Her three  _feet_ of equine cock shot out a literal  _river_ of precum onto her strwar covered mats her pre  _soaking_ the  _ruined_ sex toys with Jaune's face sketched over them drowning them in her cum as-

  
“I have a new assignment for the two of you if you are interested.”

“We are here to help!”

  
_I’m going to fuck your ass until you get pregnant!_

  
“What is the Mission Miss Goodwitch?”

  
“AH! Pyrrha, the mission is simple you two are to go into the upper west side forest of Vale and looking into an Orc tribe that is supposedly causing trouble.”

  
“Orcs? I thought we dealt with them last month? Didn’t me and Pyrrha get rid of them?”

  
“You got rid of most of them Jaune but you need to do one last sweep, it looks like someone left your vision and well. If you want to-

“We will do it, I’m here to help!” Jaune said as Pyrrha smiled rubbing his head as Glynda winnied her hooves stamped the straw cover wooden floor of her small Beacon office as Pyrrha sighed.

 

“Jaune would you wait outside while I talk to Glynda?”

  
“Yes ma’am, Miss Goodwitch.” Jaune said turning around Glynda almost _fainted_ his tight fat ass _begged_ to be bred by her cock as it swatted away catch in her eyes until Jaune left the room and-

 _“Dear goddess!”_  
“Glynda do you _need_ to stare at my husband like that? If he was another type of male he might take offense.”

  
“Pyrrha I can’t help it! He makes himself a brigin with that spell and I can’t control myself! It takes everything I have to not pin him to the ground mount and _breed_ him!”

“Glynda…”

  
“I… I’m _sorry…”_  
“It’s fine now is everything _prepared?”_

 _“Yes…_ but there is a slight snag.”  
“Snag?”  
“I don't know how to say this but you will need to go _Orc…._ ”

* * *

 

“SO! Tell me pale skin has your lover not been giving it to you in the sheets?” The massive _gruff_  voice of the Orc said as Pyrrha gritted her teeth. Pyrrha and Jaune were in a Orc sex shop in the red light district of Vale and the surrounding of dildoes, whips chains and plugs of all sizes did  _not_ help Pyrrha's mood. 

 

 _Must. Not. Kill._ Pyrrha thought as the Orc a tall seven and a half damn near eight foot creature with green skin the color of grass. She was buff literally it looked like she had not skipped _any_ days at the gym. Her muscles even put Pyrrha’s to shame and her breast were at elase E cum making Pyrrha’s on D cup breast feel less that adequate.

 

“No, she’s doin fine in bed ma’am.” Jaune said as even tempered as ever the Orc blinked owlishly looking down at the smaller human who smiled warmly at her. He was short around five seven and had that nice _girly_ thin wastlin and curvy hips that showed off a damn ner hourglass figure as she licked her lips. The Orc leaned forward her massive necklace of what looked _suspiciously_ like human bones hung over her neck her thin top made of animal hid did _nothing_ to hide her massive chest as she leaned in.

  
“Oh? Tell me what the name of this _scrumptious boi_ is?”  
“Jaune Arc and you ma’am?” Jaune asked not skipping a beat not catching or not noticing the lecherous glare from the Orc or the downright _murderous_ look in Pyrrha’s eyes.

 

 _“Urka_ , my last name is not fit for human tongue, but tell me _boi_  what do you need? With our futa or not you are in the red light district without a collar? How have you not been finger blasted into the ground?”  
“Ma’am I am here to have some of your cum please.” The Orc looked like she had gone deaf her brown eyes lbik in confusion as she gagged.

  
“You… you _what?”_

“Your cum, may I have it?”  
“Well all you needed to do was ask! Do you want i in your mouth-

“He means to _purchase!_ We are here to _purchase_ your cum Urka!” Pyrrha hissed unable to hold back as-

“Oh! I see she’s not doing it for you huh? Need it go _Orc?”_  
“What? Pyrrha is fine in bed why do you ask?”  
“Well you will see and you miss Pyrrha, your cock might not be _Orc_ enough but with my cum you will be making this boi howl you name to the goddess above in no time!” Urka said showing off a large jar full of _thick_  viscous white liquid as Pyrrha wince she felt her hands ball up into fists as she imagined busting the Orc’s head open on the counter.

 

“Thank you Urka! How much for the Cum?”

“Well for you? _Twenty_ gold coins.”

  
“What?! That’s _highway_ robbery!”

  
“But for _him?_ If this _delicious_ boy can promise me to drink it himself? If he _gulps_ it down with his own lips then I will let if go for… _five silvers?”_

  
_“What?! That’s ridiculous! Jaune will not-_

_“Sure,_ that’s fine I’ll do it.” Jaune said once again _wildly_ oblivious to any futa’s intention as he blinked owlishly.

 

“Deal! I’ll be sure that your will know the Orc _guarantee_ and for you miss Pyrrha may I suggest to invest in an Orc dildo? The transition from human to Orc cock can be quite rough on a bois love hole he might not be used to taking something so _large_ in him and-

“We will not need that! Thank you very much!” Pyrrha hissed as Jaune paid!? She would have been incest at a male paying but she was so irritated she gripped Jaune and the cum as she pushed him out of the shop.

“We are leaving!”  
“Pyrrha?! Bye Miss Urka!”

“Bye Jaune! Tell me what a _real_ cock feels like when you cum back!” Urka hissed as she laughed open as Pyrrha dragged the two away ignoring the Orc’s laughter as she pulled Jaune away…   

* * *

 

 

“I think we are here?” Jaune asked his hands whipping forward the horse pulled them forwarding into a massive meadow, Jaune smiled he was with his wife in the massive golden meadow as he grinned. The meadow was full of grain the supposed source of the raiding Green skins.

 

Not knowing why the Orcs would attack Jaune frowned once. He knew that Orc’s tend to be peaceful and even raiding tribes like the ones he faced last month with Pyrrha were the rare exception most Orc’s were peaceful and well mannered.

 

 _There are rumors of werewolves._ Jaune thought shaking his head, he knew that one thing at a time he had enough on his plate with marauding Greenskins, a supposed Orc outbreak that he had no idea of the origin and Pyrrha… the most _interesting_ hurdle for him.

 

“Jaune...are we almost there?” Pyrrha’s voice blurred out from her mouth it was low and guttural, his wife after he enchanted the Orc cum using the polymorph spell. Jaune smiled at his wife's new _temporary_ from.

  
Pyrrha was taller almost eight feet tall, her skin was a nice lime green color and her canines had grown out from her mouth. Pyrrha had gained double her upper muscle mass the woman now dressed in simple fur loin cloths that covered her double D breasts, and her now _thick_ futa dick. Pyrrha’s cock was always _large_ eighteen inches long and three thick was more than enough to make Jaune walk with a near _permanent_ limp.

 

And the fact that he cast a spell on him that kept him as a _permanent_  virgin that didn’t help matters but now? If Pyrrha had a big cock before she had a downright _terrifying_ one now. Her cock now rested at eighteen inches soft, and was over four and a half inches thick! It grew to two full feet when aroused and Jaune would be lying if he said that he was a _bit_ apprehensive about taking that thing for the first time.

 

“Ok do you remember the plan?” Jaune asked as Pyrrha nodded she did not like this plan but it was the best they had.

“I do I capture you as a runaway fuck you in front of the first Orc’s I see then take you in front of the leader.”  
“And then what?”  
“I have her fuck you, after she is done I challenge her, we will probably spitroast you when you are cum drunk you will crawl to me claiming me as the victor and the tribe will bow to the futa who fucks hardest.”  
“Good! Now get your game face on there are more than Orc’s in these woods I heard rumors of werewolves roaming this area and I would rather not deal with any feral ones.”  
“Feral wolves? Out _here?”_ Pyrrha asked her eyes still green but now a much darker shade looked around with nervous tension as Jaune nodded.

 

“Yeah but that was just a rumor don't worry about it, now let’s get moving.”   Jaune said as the two rode on anare of a _wide_ pair of _silver_ eyes that followed them through their path…

* * *

 

 

Twigs snapped as feet crashed through a forested trail.

“Get back here _male!”_ A dark booming voice said as Pyrrha sprinted down the forest.

“Never!” Jaune hissed he was somehow able to sound terrified and aroused at the same time it was probably due to the fact that he was running from a futa that could in her sleep catch up to him and pin him down and make him _howl_. Now waid futa was juiced up on Orc cum and had about twice her already impossible strength to boot, so it did not come to a surprise to either of them when Pyrrha caught up to Jaune in less than half a minute of chasing.

  
“Hah! I got you!” Pyrrha hissed finally _catching_ her lover as she pinned him to a tree, her arms wasted no time in _yanking_ down his pants exposing his fat pale moon to her, Jaune’s fat _flawless_ ass loomed in front of her face. Pyrrha’s mouth dropped as her cock _surged_ to life. Her massive two feet of four and a half damn near _five_ inch thick cock shot out her fat _green_ mushroom tip laned right smack dab in the middle of Jaune’s _valley_.

 

Her massive cock ground into his ass making him groan, rubbing i back into her the subconscious motion of _hours_ of getting his holes ruined by her kicked up as Jaune whimpered.

“You little human slut! You wanted this!? Well now you are going to get it!” Pyrrha hissed knowing she had to make this look good if she was not as rough as possible with Jaune then there the plan would be ruined!

 

“You asked for this you human slut! Now get ready!” Pyrrha hissed her Orcish still not what is was supposed to be, she slured her words as her fact msuhroom tip sank _between_ Jaune’s valley finding his puckered starfish and _pressing_ down as two things happened at once.

One there was a distinct _pop!_ A popping sound filled the air signal Pyrrha’s cock successful penetration of Jaune ass Pyrrha’s cock _plunged_ into the deepest part of Jaune’s ass his still virgin hole swallowing her cock like the professional that it was.

 

“Oh sweet _goddess_ , this is an ass I can live for the rest of my days in!” Pyrrha hissed her cock sinking into the warm _soft_ valley of Jaune’s tender ass his hot wet hole devouring her cock as it disappeared into his hidden valley.  

 

Two Jaune _screamed_ the voice that left his mouth was not a voice that should have belonged to an adult male let alone a Mage of his rank. The high pitched _shriek_ that was torn from his mouth filled the valley scattering birds from the tree’s as Pyrrha’s cock sank into him. His _virgin_ tight hole was in no way shape or from ready for the absolute _monster_ of a cock that was suddenly forced inside of it. Jaune felt like he was being torn in _two!_

His ass desperately tried to accommodate the behemoth cock that was slowly _plunged_ inch by inch into his fat inviting ass hole. Jaune cried out his voice reached the trees as Pyrrha plunged her cock into his ass, she did not take it slow her cock _sank_ into his tight hole, his anal walls _clung_ to her cock for dear life. Constricting and writing crushing and _milking_ her cock as she grunted.

 

“Fuck you're tight! Your ass pussy is the best thing ever!” Pyrrha groaned as her heavy _melon_ sized balls smacked into Jaune’s still decent _grape_ sized ones.  
“Oh Goddess! Please! It’s too much!” Jaune whined hsi composer gone he was not having this! His ass felt like it was going to be split in two! He felt his kness buckel and legs quaek the massive _fat_ head punched his prostate the smoot _slimy_ Orc cock pounded into his special button as _whack!_ A heavy whack filled the air as Pyrrha spanked Jaune’s fat ass with _full_ force. His pale moon shook and quaked as it rippled, Pyrrha groaned the sight of her loves fat ass rippling like waves on the ocean made her cock _throb_ painfully splitn the alredy ruine dass hole as-

 

“You _slut!_ I bet you are going to like being raped! THis will teach you not to run away!” Pyrrha hissed as she began to thrust.

  
_“AH! Goddess! Please! NO!”_ Jaune screamed as he felt his ass get _pounded_ . Pyrrha slammed into Jaune like the fury of a monsoon, her fhe cfat cock dove in and out of Jaune’s nice plump ass like a javelin into a piece of armor! Her dick speared in and out of his ass making the loud wet _smacking_ sounds of flesh slapping flesh fill the air. Jaune squealed, his prostate was being _pounded_ his special button was in the process of being obliterated by the massive cock that was cutting destroying his internal organs and making him shrieked like a girl.

 

“AH! Please! Mistress! Stop!”  
_WHACK!_ Pyrrha spanked Jaune ahg her hand leaving a massive red handprint on his ass as she fucked him like a runaway cart! Her cock throbbed punching his prostate with full force as Jaune cried out, her felt his legs buckle as the first line of cum shot from his ccok! His proste broke his body betrayed him it was just too good! The feeling of being dominated of having  his ass so _painfully_ stretched out made him scream!

  
“You like that! You like it when I fuck you like a whroe!? You like it when I treat you like the slut you really are!?” Pyrrha hissed as she continued to spank Jaune, time and time again her hand rose and feel liek an executioner's blade each time a  loud meaty _whack!_ Filled the air as she turned Jaune's once pale ass the color of her hire.

 

Jaune creamd time a tiema gain every time she spanked him his cock fired off her dick pounding his hole into submission as Jaune howled Pyrrha Slammed her hips faster and faster. Jaune’s vice like grip of an ass _fought_ her tooth and nail for every last drop of cum! She pounded Jaune like she was on lighting maging! Her didk detyon his ass the wave of fat smacking sounds filled hair as Pyrrha bit her lip.

  
“I’m cumming! Fucking take it you slut!” Pyrrha hissed as she came her cock fried like a volcano going off! A tidal wave of bilign hot orc cum filled Jaune’s ass as he screamed.

  
“Please! Too much! Pull out! Please!” Jaune yelled as he felt his ass get _stuffed_ his ass hoel was rearranged as over a gall of hot boys cum was _forcibly_ pumped inside of him. Jaune screams for what seemed like hours hsi body shaking cum fired off from his cock at what seemed like record speed painting the tree they were fuck on white as his body finally gave up going limp on the tree as Pyrrha smirked the first phase of _her_ plan was done now all she needed to do was put the finishing touches on and Jaune would be _perfect!_

* * *

 

 

“You _do_ know that  you had an easier way of doing this right?” Vernal asked as she groaned Jaune’s lips _stretched_ around her cock the blindfolded earmuffed human boi of her recent _friend_ Pyrrha was currently being impaled on both of their cocks, the Orc and transformed human groan spitroasting the human boy as Pyrrha groaned, her fat cock still _buried_ into her loves tight ass as she moaned.

 

“I know! But I needed an excuse to be so rough on him! Can you imagine what it’s like living with an ss you want to _ruin_ but are to scare to! I love him but I want to _break_ him!” Pyrrha sa Jaune’s ass _crushed_ her cock as she fucked him silly! She have a _whap_ ! On his ass making him shudder! Jaune _thought_ he was being spitroasted to get the Orcs  to leave when in fact this was all a plan from Pyrrha's point of view.

  
There _used_ to be bad Orcs here but Pyrrha, Jaune and later Urka had driven them out now Urka and her _legit_ clan of Orcs, and humans futa Orc’s not like men Orc existed and human _boi’s_ live in peace-

 

 _“Fuck!_ His mouth is tight! How did you train him?” Vernal asked the slightly taller futa Orc with pitch black braine dhar, a necklace of bone and bright sickly yellow eyes moaned out loud as her cock was _swallowed_ Jaune thing if he made her cum first she would lose and technically she would first to cum lost in this fight as Pyrrha moaned Jaune’s ass still _milking_ her dry.

  
“I didn’t! He is a natural born cock sucker!” Pyrrha aid pride in her eyes as she and Vernal _double_ stuffed Jaune. Both futa’s fucked the boy mid air their heavy child bearing hips _slammed_ forward making loud meaty smacks! Of flesh of flesh filled the air, the poor boy was so well fucked he was _lifted_ by their cocks alone fucked in mid air as the futa’s _hollowed_ out his holes.

 

“Fuck me he is! Look Pyr I like you but you got it be honest with Jaune. He loves you if you wanted to be rough with him just ask him ok? He’s going to say yes and if he says no? That’s that! Fuck, you have a good mouth! Made to suck cock! But really he loves you don't ruin it by lying and going rougn his back ok?” Vernal asked rubbing Jaune’s head as sher face fucked him her cock so far _buried_ into his mouth that she saw a _arm_ sized bulge appear in his very throat!  
“I… you're right after this no more tricks ok?” Pyrrha finally agreed, she knew planning to take Jaune on a _mission_ getting him capture in the hopes of having him get addicted to _Rough_ Orc futa sex was convoluted at best and downright insane at _worst…_

  
“Hell you know how to please me now fuck!” Urkas sai she she pained Jaune out with her cumas Pyrrhs smiled.

“I guess I win!” Pyrrha sa cumm two bto Orcs’ palnter ther seed in tbo end of Jaune’s _garden_ he moaned like the slut he really was becoming as the _pumped_ him with two gallon of hot boiling cum but goan as-

“Fuck he’s a perfect cock sucker!”  
“He is _my_ perfect cock sucker!”  
“Look I know but don't abuse hime ok? He’s precious.”  Vernal said petting Jaune’s head as he was _choked_ by her massive cock. His eyes had _long_ since rolled to the back of his head his mind _barely_ hanging on as he had the life fucked out of him.

  
“I know and I won’t i gave my word.”  Pyrrha said as they both came filling Jaune to the _brink_ the boy’s cock _somehow_ kept spewing out cum as Pyrrha Vernal sighed.

“Switch?”  
“Sure I’ve been _dying_ to get that ass…”

* * *

 

 

Later on after the _successful_ mission Jaune and Pyrrha went back and got  paid well from Glynda and after a fancy dinner that _paid_ and tipped for  they both went to Urka’s shop the Orc greeted them warmly.

“AH! You two came back! Tell me boy what was it liked getting fucked by a _real_ cock?”

“It was just as good as Pyrrha _always_ is.” Jaune same smiling at his wife who blushed once and pulled him up to her lips as Pyrrha and Jaune shred a kiss.

 _“Me lo tek!_ ” Pyrrha spoke Orc proclaimed her love for Jaune kissed him with a mouth full of Urka’s cum as the orc smiled.

 

“Those _crazy kids,_ I’m glad you got a piece while you could, I nothing happens to them.” Urka said unknowing that _someone_ saw them in the forest, a pair of _silver_ eyes saw the fucking and a certain futa knew that _she_ had found her mate… a howl went out that night long and sharp as Pyrrha  and Jaune cuddled neither of them knew it but a silver eyed futa was on the _hunt_ and _nothing_ would keep her from her mate….


End file.
